Storehouse of Babylon
The is one of the nine legacies left behind by the genius doctor Regina Babylon. It was created during the period of the ancient Partheno Civilization approximately 5000 years before it's discovery by Touya Mochizuki and is managed by the gynoid Lileleparshe. It is the eighth piece of Babylon to be discovered.Web Novel Chapter 22 # 198 Overview The Storehouse of Babylon was originally created by Doctor Babylon as hobby and a android named Lileleparshe that was created by the Doctor was placed in charge of the management of the Storehouse. It serves as a general storage area for the combined Babylon. The Storehouse's primary purpose is the collection and storage of artifacts and creations made by Doctor Babylon during her career, as well as her personal fortune, collection, records and various other things. They are stored in an underground preservation warehouse where the objects in question are stored in white cubes that can be summoned or removed by controlling a black monolith in the middle of the room. The cubes that are summoned can only be opened by either Lileleparshe or Touya Mochizuki. During it's travels one of it's walls was somehow damaged and an unknown number of artifacts were lost during this time. Some of items that were lost include the following: * The Recovery Blade: Was later discovered by a unknown knight and was used to found the Knight Kingdom of Lestia. Later renamed the Holy Sword of Lestia. Possesses the ability to heal injuries to an unknown extent, was later repaired and modified by Touya.Web Novel Chapter 21 # 169 * The Living Frame: '''Was found on a snow covered mountain by a mountain climber and sold to a feudal lord in the Regulus Empire. Has the power to create a phantom body based on the picture that is placed inside the frame. Was later named Ripple.Web Novel Chapter 14 # 102 * '''Blockbracer: '''A artifact that was created by Doctor Babylon. It was discovered by an unknown person and eventually fell into the hands of General Bazoar who used it to incite a coup in the Regulus Empire.Web Novel Chapter 13 # 93 It is capable of creating an invisible barrier that protects the wearer against physical attacks but cannot protect against magic based attacks. Was later destroyed by Touya Mochizuki in the presence of the King of Belfast and the Emperor of Regulus.Web Novel Chapter 13 # 98 * '''Drainbracer:' '''A artifact that was created by Doctor Babylon. It is capable of absorbing the magic from any individual within it's range even if they can't use magic. It was also used by General Bazur to incite a coup within the Regulus Empire. He used the power of the bracelet to maintain his contract with the demon lord he summoned so that he could start a war with the Kingdom of Belfast..It was later destroyed by Touya Mochizuki in the presence of the King of Belfast and the Emperor of Regulus. * '''Eye of the Grave:' A artifact that was either created or found by Doctor Babylon (which one is unknown). It has the power to summon and command an unknown amount of undead soldiers that can follow simple instructions over long distances but does grant the user limitless magic as well as immortality. The artifact makes it so that any damage the wielder receives is instantly healed, this also allows any lost body parts or limbs to be automatically restored to that person. Unfortunately this artifact also corrupts the user by absorbing the negative energy within them. It was destroyed by Leen during their first trip to Eashen. Web Novel Chapter 8 # 60 The teleportation circle for the Storehouse is a cave just outside Pyton Village in the southeastern region of the Regulus Empire. The circle in question was inside a black cube that can only be entered from the bottom. Trivia * The Storehouse is one of two pieces of Babylon that Touya was especially intent on locating due to it containing blueprints for more advanced Frame Gear models.Web Novel Chapter 17 # 130 * The Storehouse itself was damaged 320 years before the start of the story due to the manager's clumsiness.Web Novel Chapter 14 # 102 * An unknown amount of the artifacts that were stored in the Storehouse were lost due the damage to its walls. * There was originally 1,093 items stored in the Storehouse though how many are currently stored there is unknown.Web Novel Chapter 23 # 199 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Structures of Babylon